Hell-(it's a)-hound!
by Cypri
Summary: Four years have passed since Stiles just vanished. Tree months later his aunt Jasmin, he was last seen with, is found dead, his case dropped, another unsolved missing-person-file. The pack has an anniversary-meeting. Heading back home they nearly crash into a 'thing' and an abnormal big dog with glowing orange eyes and rumor has it there was found a body near by. (Later Sterek)
1. A 'thing' and a dog

The pack was driving back from the restaurant they had their last pack meeting at. Next to Derek in the black Camaro sat Scott. It was the fourth anniversary of Stiles' sudden disappearance and the young alpha had have a few more drinks with absinth so he wasn't quite sober at the moment. Right behind them were Lydia, Allison and Isaac in Lydia's car. The twins were driving their motorcycles. It was them who heard it first, the shooting and shouting next to them in the forest that was on both sides of the street. They took up speed and set in front of Derek, slowing them down a bit. It was then Ethan, who fell back to Scott's window, waving so Derek let it down, finally hearing the noise himself.

It was just that second that 'thing' decided to jump out of the understory. Derek tromped the brake and the wheels protested loud. It had landed just about six feet from them and Derek's mouth fell open. He didn't even notice that, somehow, Lydia got the stunt done not to hit the Camaro but blocking the other side of the street instead. That 'thing' was a dog, a mixture of a Rottweiler and a Doberman, with three freaking heads, orange glowing eyes and a snaketail! It had two heads staring in the woods and one fixed on them. The shoots came closer and that animal-whatever started shaking. An angry bark came from the forest and the triple-headed-dog-something turned on its heel, rushing to the other side of the street.

Then another dog emerged the woods, jumping up to the white line that separated the two sides of the street. There was blood dripping from one front leg but he used it like he didn't noticed the wound at all. His orange eyes darted to them, Derek half out of his car, and jumped, as he met the wolf's stare. He shivered when another shoot, that penetrated the asphalt near his already wounded leg, brought him back to his senses. That dog was twice the size of that 'thing' but also a mixture of Rottweiler and Doberman and something in those eyes, its smell… it reminded Derek of someone as the dog vanished into the woods on the other side of the road but he couldn't name WHAT it was or WHO it reminded him of. Whatever or whoever had hunted those two creatures never stepped out on the street and the wind was blowing the wrong way so the wolfs weren't able to get a scent but they were sure as hell that there had new troubles arrived in Beacon Hills.

* * *

**_Ähm yeah... so far for this. xD Do you like it? I know I have to work on my writing style but as for my other story it counts here, too. I had this idea for about a month and it just had to go out of my head. Now it's finally on 'paper' and I have to say this is definitely going to be my baby! :3_**


	2. Hell of a night and a body for breakfast

_**Hey, guys! I think I mentioned in the prolog that this will kind of become my baby? Well it worked out pretty well and so here I am, presenting the second chapter to this story. Feel free to have a look on things you think could be better and please tell me how you like it! :) Now have fun reading!**_

* * *

Deaton had tried, really, really hard, to ignore the Scratching on his door but it was 1:30 in the morning on a freaking Sunday and even the most patient druid could snap. So he stamped to the door, ready to give the damn wolf the speech of his life for not simply giving him a call, when he let out a not very manly scream after he opened the door violently. Three freaking heads! His heart felt like it was trying to evacuate his chest while he was running from something when he noticed these eyes. The dog-like-something was wagging his snake tail and let out a whine that made him melt, plus he couldn't even resist Scotts puppy eyes after years of training and now he was looking at it three times at the same time! To the feet of the tripple-headed monster-dog with the scale-tail lay another dog, twice the size of the one that had cooked Deaton into servis at the most unhuman hour, bleeding like hell was loose. He sighted, grabbed the big dog and somehow got the stunt done to place it on his kitchen table before he headed for his bathroom where he kept the emergency package for nighly visiting werewolfs that couldn't make it to the clinic. The other 'dog' followed with a concerned look in his six eyes, closing the door with ist flexible tail.

It was a gunshot wound, he was looking at, with a bullet the druid and vet had never even heard of, made of titanium and alloyed with the finest gold you could possible find. As soon as he had that thing extracted from the dogs shoulder the bleeding slowed down, giving him the chance to patch the hole up with a few more stiches when he noticed that it wouldn't heal as he was used to. As soon as he attached the bandage to the dog's shoulder he finally looked up, his eyes glowing with the same orange his smaller but freakier friend's eyes did. And not even the wolfs ever took this procedure without a single whine. When the big guy came to lie on his belly the other one that had patiently waited in one corner of Deaton's kitchen, granting him the needed space for the treatment, darted forward and nearly tried to rub into the big whatsoever. Deaton couldn't hold back the smile as he leaned inside the doorframe.

"You can stay here tonight but make sure to close the door behind you if you leave. Feel free to use the couch. Night." He said, getting a thankful look, and turned to his bedroom, secured with a line of mountain ash, 'cause how did the phrase go? Faith is good, control is better.

When he woke to an acceptable time, the dogs were gone. He sat down with his laptop and a cup of good coffee, scrolling through his father's Bestiary he found when he cleaned out his old stuff after he died a year ago. When he found what he was looking for close to the End of the Bestiary with the endangered species the veterinarian choked on his coffee and called the order as soon as he could breathe again. This wasn't good for Beacon Hills, not at all!

* * *

They had divided into two groups, one going back to try and track down both parties, the others concentrating on the research in books and currently sightings of fitting stray dogs. But the wolfs lost the scents. Derek and the twins lost the two creatures somewhere near the city's dump. Scott and Isaac found themselves at the river, not able to find the scent either farther up the stream or down, with both riversides checked twice. So the wolfs returned to Derek's loft, falling on the couch like stones and falling asleep as soon as their heads touched the tiniest bit of fabric. The girls had fallen asleep a while ago on the sofa in the library upstairs, not even noticing that the others were back.

Way too early Derek's phone buzzed. He peeled himself up from where he had slept and walked over to his jacket, dropped near the kitchen. So he took the phone and the call in the kitchen, bringing the coffeemaker to life.

"Yeah…" He answered sleepy, leaning against the counter, waiting for the hot, black drink to finish.

"Hey, it's John. Sorry for waking you up but have you heard anything about some new supernatural maniac around?" The black haired frowned.

"We don't know. We encountered something yesterday but they were hunted so we didn't really get a chance to talk. We're trying to find out right now. Why?" The sheriff took a deep breath and it sounded as if he was getting out of his car.

"A jogger found a body this morning. Ripped out throat, nearly five magazines of bullet casings in the closer area and he died somewhere between 11:30 yesterday and two this morning. I know you had that anniversary-meeting yesterday so I thought if it was you guys… if everyone's ok." Derek had to smile a bit.

"Everyone's fine, sheriff. I'm going to contact Deaton later to get his opinion on this. Want to meet us at Joey's for breakfast in an hour?" The man laughed because meetings at Joey's had become a habit as soon as there was anything new and dangerous near Beacon Hills and the pack could make sure he was ok. After Stiles disappeared they had breakfast or lunch everyday together for a year.

"Sure, I'll be there. See you later." The Hale laid the phone on the kitchen table and took his full cup from the coffeemaker. Slowly the pack came to life.

"Breakfast at Joey's in half an hour!" He called when even Isaac finally got up and Lydia out of the library. As they all got ready for the day, Derek dialed Deaton's Number. The druid didn't even need a second to answer his phone and that gave Derek an uneasy feeling.

"Derek, good morning." The vet sounded busy and even cursed when something hit the ground and scatter.

"Deaton, we have a problem." The older man fell silent before he sighted.

"I know. I had a late visitor, or should I say early… whatever. I'm mixing a tracking spell right now so what can I help you with?" The ex-alpha got clairaudient.

"We have a meeting at Joey's in half an hour. Do you mind coming over? I guess you know a bit more than we…"

"Fine. I have something to show you anyway. You should bring Mr. Argent around. I think we'll need his help and expertise." Without waiting for a response Deaton ended the call and Derek made his way over to Allison, who was sitting on the sofa, ready to go anytime.

"Morning." She looked up and grinned.

"Every time you do that you want me to call my dad." It took him by surprise but grinned back slightly.

"We'll need his help. Seems like Deaton treated the wounded one tonight and he found something he wants your father to double check." She nodded and had her phone already on her ear, waiting for Chris to pick up. Derek went back to the kitchen, getting another cup of coffee with Scott.

"Any Idea what we're dealing with?" Scott watched him closely, making him feel uncomfortable, because hell, True Alpha and that stuff.

"No. But it seems Deaton has and so have the girls. Allison is holding that book like leverage while Lydia is in the bathroom!" He said, looking up to the clock.

"Lydia, Ethan! Get ready, damn it! I don't want to make John wait because you have to try to look like a supermodel!" Derek called pissed, grabbing his keys and heading out, knowing that everyone followed. Scott took his offer of riding along and they reached the diner the same time the sheriff did.

* * *

Taking a second look the older man seemed more pale than usual and his hands were shaking, the smell of sadness, fear and hope mixed in his nose.

"You're ok?" First he nodded but then started shaking his head, pulling a little plastic bag out of his pocket with a silver amulet in it.

"They found it in the body's fist." He reached it towards Derek who took it with surprise. On the front side it looked like an old coin and on the back something was graved in.

_For my own protector – Claudia_

"What is it?" Scott asked with his bows narrowed. Claudia was the name of Stiles' mother who died when he was nine but he had never seen this necklace.

"It's a present from Claudia to Stiles just a few weeks before she… He had it hidden under one of his drawers in his desk. He had it on him when…" Everyone was shocked.

"Wait… does that mean Stiles..." John shook his head at Lydia's scared expression.

"We don't know how that man got it and there are only a few possibilities that are feasible." They walked in in silence, sat down on their usual table and took their regulars, waiting for Deaton and Mr. Argent when Lydia broke the silence.

"May I see the amulet?" John handed it over and the banshee took out the book she and Allison had been holding like a treasure, skipping through the pages and stopping somewhere in the middle with wide eyes. "Oh my god!" She whispered but with everyone's attention it didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?" Derek wanted to know. If that amulet had something to do with this 'dogs' and Stiles…

"Seems like Miss Martin found out already." Deaton scared the very living out of the pack because nobody had noticed him. Even Scott growled at the dark skinned druid. He and Chris sat down on two extra chairs.

"So tell me Lydia, what do you think we're dealing with." The redhead stared back and forth between the book and the necklace before concentrating on the vet.

"I think we have a Cerberus in town. You know the hellhound that secures the world of the dead. In ancient Greek the people believed that a three-headed dog with the tail of a snake guarded the way to the afterlife. You had to get past him to get to the river Styx where you had to pay the ferryman for a ride over the river in the afterlife with drachmas. Another tale says that the drachma protected the living, which made it there, to calm the monster dog. But a few centuries later 'Cerberus', this doglike creature, was described as a very big dog with glowing eyes. What I don't get is that we saw BOTH versions yesterday and then this: 'A hound is born to be guide, protector and Cerberus'." She held up the amulet with the engraved side to everyone. 'Protector'! Derek's eyes widened before he looked over to Deaton.

"So far the myth, very impressive, Miss Martin. I used the druid Bestiary this morning. The Hellhounds are categorized into three forms and from what I saw we really have a 'Cerberus' walking among us but also his 'protector'. I wouldn't be surprised to find a 'guide' in the next days. But let me start at the beginning. There have always been very few hounds walking this earth. Most of them have been and are guides. They are called so because they can see souls that are stuck here. They offer their guidance to make them leave for the afterlife. Those hounds can't shift. Souls that were guided have then to pass a test from the second form, the protectors. That form is what was called a typical hound in the later centuries and, in our special case, the wounded 'dog'. They decide who may pass the Styx, or you could say the border between the dead and the living. The third form is very rare and is named the same as in ancient times: 'Cerberus'. I didn't know what it was at first because the order recorded that the last three headed Cerberus that had ever set foot in the world of the living and most possible in existence on the other side, too, died in 1768 after he was tortured for the benefits of some noblemen. He had to use the unique abilities of the 'Cerberus'. They can see past, present and future and used to decide a soul's fate. If it had to be reborn, could stay for eternity or, as it is said in other scripts, chooses which soul can enter the paradise or has to, literally, go to hell. For that species to be nearly extinct even with guides, it's a miracle that there is a living protector, even a Cerberus! But I fear for his life because his protector is heavily injured and they do not heal that fast, though they can hide their weaknesses very good. As for the reason I asked for Mr. Argent to attend this meeting. You recognize this?" Deaton pulled a similar plastic bag out of his pocket, that contained the amulet, but this one held a golden bullet with some symbols engraved and a twisted head, like a screw. Chris took the bag and held the bullet into the light.

"I've seen them before in one of the old books. The gold is only alloyed if I had to guess. That makes them less effective but it should slow the creature down because of heavy blood loss." Deaton nodded.

"You should have seen the puddle on my doorstep. I wonder how he survived that long." They fell silent but before it could get awkward Jenny came over with the first plates.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait but one of our new guys called in sick today, one of my emergency helpers is in the hospital because he had a cash with a deer this morning and the only one left here beside me only started yesterday, so… Oh! A hellhound, right?" Nobody had really listened to the girl that served their meals until she suddenly mentioned their latest subject.

"What?" She looked at the astonished faces and grinned.

"That three-headed dog. Its Greek mythology, isn't it? I only know it because I used to play kingdom hearts… plus we have that new guy. He's totally obsessed with it. He even has nearly the same necklace." She pointed on the evidence bag on the table and set down the last plate.

"I'm right back with the rest. Maybe I can talk Jack into coffee duty so you can ask him yourself!" With that she was gone and had left them with concerned faces. When she returned a dark haired man was following her with an expression of near death.

"So, here's the rest and that is Jack." She introduced him to the pack.

"Who should be home by now, taking care of his sick fiancé!" He murmured in a bad mood as he served the coffee. On his right hand sat a silver ring and a leather bracelet.

"See, there's the necklace I told you about." Jenny pointed to the table and the man's heart rate took up speed like he was panicking but he still had that dark face, even darker now.

"So that's why", he whispered nearly without sound, gave the can he was holding to Jenny and rushed out of the diner, his phone on his ear. They were all surprised especially when Jenny finished the coffee and returned to the counter and their eyes flickered back to the table with the evidence bag gone.

"What? How…?" Isaac stumbled the rest in shock. And it was that moment, Derek heard the sound of the Camaro, speeding from the parking lot.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" He jumped across the bench though he knew it was too late. Rushing outside he could only watch after his beloved car, disappearing behind the next bend.

* * *

_**That's it, for now. I hope you had fun reading, especially with a mental swearing Deaton and Derek's beloved car gone for a while. Next chapter will be from another, yet unknown perspective, but I think you can all guess who it's gonna be. Until then I wish all of you a good time and see you soon! :D**_

_**Cypri**_


	3. Just another day as a fugitive

_**Second real chapter: done! :) A bit longer than the other one and I hope this continues so I can meet my 'number of words'-standard for my stories in German in English, too. Now I stop talking and leave you to the chapter. I'm looking forward to see you guys in the review section! ;D**_

* * *

Stiles leaned on the cold metal behind him, kind of pressing his head against it to distract himself from the hammering pain that filled his whole body but even more the small space behind his forehead. Lucky him that Sam and Daniel were still sleeping, so he wouldn't worry the boys too much, and Jack was still out at work. Biting his lip to the extent that he could taste blood, he tried to stand again. They should have found the body by now and he was bound to the irony. They were in Beacon Hills – still Daniel's fault who had a vision and manipulated the navigation system – where there was still living Derek Hale, the one who always tried to threaten him with what he did himself last night: ripping out his throat… with his teeth. The pain got worse and he suppressed a groan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He jumped a little when Jack's voice came to his ears in a low hiss, leaning back again.

"What do you think? And by the way: No bad words near the boys!" It was way less impressive than it should have been but he just had to lose his mother's charm when he bit that bastard. And suddenly his world became a blur, Jack cursing again and running over to him to catch him before he could hit the hard floor.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. I found something!" The dark brunette smiled a bit while carrying him over to the wagon they shared to give the boys the little feeling of having their own thing in theirs. Stiles didn't protest because he knew he wasn't really in shape right now and hell yes, he liked it sometimes, when it was just the two of them awake, no direct threat on their heels so he wouldn't have to be more careful than on a normal day. Jack placed a kiss on his temple and laid him down on their futon before he pulled a silver amulet out of his front pocket. Stile's eyes widened and he stared at the other man with some disbelieve but also all thankful emotion he could gather. The older man just nodded and prorated it round Stiles' neck. The warm feeling that filled him in a second made him tired as never before. Jack positioned the pillows around him like a nest, gave him a kiss on his forehead and then he was asleep. A dreamless, deep slumber he emerged when something dropped on his stomach.

His eyes flew open and looked at an eight year old boy whose blond hair stood in every direction, blue eyes sparkling down on him.

"Morning." Stiles mumbled and made the grin widen.

"It's nearly 12! You can't call that morning! Jacky didn't bring breakfast. Can you make me pancakes?" There was a snort coming from the door to his feet and as he pulled the blond boy in a tired embrace he could see a fifteen year old boy with hazel hair who was leaning in the frame smiling a bit as Stiles waved him over and cuddled around the other two.

"I'm sorry", he murmured into Stiles' t-shirt and the twenty-one year old who was covered by the two boys shook his head while fondling with the boy's hair.

"It's ok. I'm alive, you guys are fine and that man won't harm any of us again! So… my dear fiancé didn't bring breakfast?" The boys shook their heads and made him laugh.

"Okay. So let's see if we can make something to eat." The blond boy jumped up, slamming his knee in his stomach again and ran out of the wagon. His gasp made the older boy chuckle before he stood up himself and held out a hand for Stiles.

"Thanks", he said as soon as he was standing, laying an arm across the boys shoulders.

"Anything special you would like?" The boy smiled shyly.

"I think Sammy is right, we didn't have pancakes in a while." Stiles laughed loud and squeezed his shoulders.

"So pancakes it is. Where did Jack go?" Daniel shrugged and walked over to where they had set up their mobile kitchen. Sammy was already running around and gathering all they would need for pancakes.

"He said he had to return something. And would be back asap." Stiles frowned and his hand went up to touch the amulet around his neck. He could only pray that the guide didn't throw himself into the nearest trouble again by bringing his charm back. A very silly and soft smile broke on his lips and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"You're so head over heels, Stiles!" They looked at each other and started laughing, just as Sammy ran to them, took their hands and pulled them forward, making breakfast. As soon as everyone was fed and he was doing the dishes, Sammy decided that this was the perfect opportunity to use the young man as a jungle gym, jump on him and crashed in the not so healed shoulder that made him see stars. But he held still, suppressing his pain so the boy wouldn't notice that he did something wrong or even could take it away. The little werewolf shouldn't experience something like that at his age! He knew how to do it for little scratches or when someone had hit his head… but this was so much more and Sammy shouldn't bear it. Not so small!

"Whoa, hey Sammy! Why don't you show me the new Pokémon you caught yesterday", Daniel said fast and with a bit of panic in his voice, taking the smaller boy from Stiles' back. He shoot Daniel a little smile that he was ok before he sat down for a minute… or maybe better ten. The boys vanished into their 'room' with Sam talking proud about how he had caught one of the legendary Pokémon and that Daniel was the best teacher because he had have the idea of how… Stiles smiled into the pain because that was how his life was. He protected people, especially those close to him. From everything. So they could be happy. He closed his eyes and frowned. There was a sound… the sound of cars, plural, and bikes, also plural. He jumped to his legs and had to hold on to something because he got a bit dizzy.

"Daniel!" The hazel haired boy looked out of the wagon, noticing the emergency voice he got, when something was to go very wrong.

"Get the bags, we're leaving. RIGHT NOW!" He nodded and Stiles moved over to their sleeping space, grabbing the bag he and Jack shared, before he returned to the boys. He nodded and they moved in silence, Sammy in Daniel's arms, a said look on his face because he liked the depot where he could play hide and seek with everyone for hours. Stiles offered him a smile and ruffled his hair, getting a happier smile back, because at least they had each other. The young man had a last view over his shoulder before he put up his hood and pulled back the board covering their self-made emergency exit. You never knew how well someone knew the buildings you were hiding in. As soon as they were in the woods Stiles closed his eyes for a second, listening to the sounds behind him. They had entered the building, nobody outside. He sighted, his muscles relaxing a bit, yet still tense. Stiles took the lead, fixed on their destination where they would be safe for a short while until Jack would hopefully pick them up: the Nemeton's root cellar or what was left of it.

"Stiles!" Daniel whispered with an angry sound just to make him look back at them. The boys both fixed his shoulder so he brought a hand up to touch the fabric over the wound. It was wet and as he pulled back his hand it was red. He cursed in silence and looked at both with a sad smile. Daniel's eyes widened.

"NO!" Stiles shook his head and pointed straight ahead.

"Go", he demanded but Daniel stood still, his eyes watering.

"No! I… I can't… There are way too many and…" Stiles sighted, went back a few steps and took them in a tight embrace.

"If you want to help me go to the place I showed you a few days ago. Hide there so I don't have to worry about you, ok?" Sammy was close to tears and hugged Stiles tight, before he let go, his eyes glowing and the tears running down his cheeks. Daniel nodded but he could see how it hurt the boy. Yet he turned and started walking, the bag Stiles had carried in Sammy's arms. When they left eyes sight, he turned towards the depot and closed his eyes, listening. They were searching for them. So he reached into his hoody and pulled out a few pieces of bark with runes on them. A few words in Latin and a glimmering of his eyes later he threw it the way his boys had left to cover their tracks and smell. With his bloody shoulder he leaned against the tree behind him before he started running. The next tree he marked with the nearly dry blood on his hand and kept running. His vision blurred and he tripped over a fallen branch that made him roll down a hill. In the end he was lucky doing so because he ended up in a small creek. As the water was washing his scent off him and down the stream, he ripped the useless bandage from his shoulder and let it go with it, walking in the opposite direction until he found a tree whose roots were building a little cave, open to the stream. He didn't think twice before rushing in it. Coiling up there he thought about waiting here until dawning, even longer if his haunters didn't stop the search. He turned his phone off, hid it between the roots and shifted, more comfortable that way with staying in there for some hours.

The closer it got to sunset the more nervous he got and just when he was about to get out, the sun gone completely, he heard them. They were a quiet as you could be but so many feet had to make a sound.

"Why don't we let him call them out?" Someone whispered and a few sights showed that that question had been asked many times before.

"Jesus, Isaac! I hear that question one more time…" Stiles stiffened.

"What?! It would make things easier", the voice complained when a well-known ring tone echoed through the woods. That was Daniel calling Jack and if Jack's phone was here… a deep growl escaped him as he stepped out of his hideout, his teeth bared and eyes glowing. The light of a flashlight blinded him for a second but it was enough for someone to grab him. He tried to wind free but he felt like being held by a bench vise so his only solution was to sink his fangs in the next best spot he could grab with all his strength so he could hear the bone crack. The grip loosened with a desperate scream, and he got free, running towards the ring tone, barking, before his sight finally kicked in. Jack brought up his elbow, hitting the nose of the guy who was holding him while Stiles tackled him so he fell backwards. Jack took out his phone and answered the call.

/Oh my god I swear! You ever do that again, Jack and I'm going to kick your ass into the next year, you hear me?!/ Daniel was pissed, very, but also relieved.

"Yaeh, loud and clearly", the dark brunette answered with the code for 'someone's listening'. Daniel swallowed hard while Stiles could hear Sammy sneeze in the background. His head shoot up though one eye always stayed on the wolves, the banshee and the few humans, his body tense.

/Ok, I'll keep it short. You two are together? Because we could really need someone to pick us up, Sammy is freezing…/ Stile's body became even stiffer. Jack noticed it, nodded and mouthed 'go'. As if he had only waited for this signal he darted forward, not really caring if one of the wolfs followed him because, hell, it was his old pack! They would have to leave the second they turned their backs on them but he wouldn't freak out, especially not, after they had already seen them in their shifted version. As soon as he was close enough he barked and saw the boys climbing out of the cellar. Sammy had shifted all the way, shaking in the chilly spring night. He came racing over to Stiles and rubbed himself against the warm hound-body, yawning. He had to smile and when the pack slowly approached with Jack they were kind of stunned. While Sammy hid between Stiles' legs Daniel stared at them, his jaw hanging open.

"Oh fuck!" Stiles looked at him frowning until he saw how the teenager laid his head to the left and was very close to laughing loud. Okay, it slipped out but it sounded more like a very bad coughing, so it was close to laughing. And it only got worse when Daniel's eyes widened.

"What the hell!? … Oh. My. God. … NO, Jesus please tell me no!" His whole body was shaking while he was biting his tong to start laughing loud again.

"How for god's sake did you survive all of that!?" The boy was shocked, looking down at him with big, glowing eyes. He just let hang out his tong as soon as he had calmed down, grinning at him. The hazel haired boy dropped like a stone on his butt, staring between the pack and Stiles, whereas Sammy saw his opportunity to finally bring Stiles on the ground so he could cuddle the right way. With all the strength he had he threw himself against the bigger ones side, just to smash into Stiles' rip cage as if it was a wall of stone. Surprised he blinked down on the puppy wolf which was laying on its back, stunned and grumbling something in its throat. Daniel started laughing and so did Jack, his phone in his hand before the flash went off and this picture was saved for following generations. And just because he saw the disappointment in the youngest eyes he blinked again before he fell over on his side, generating a small 'thomp' an all the leaves. Sammy jumped up and happily on his side, climbing up to his shoulder, sitting down and chewing on his ear. Another flash went off and Stiles decided to just ignore it, as he did with the laughter of the other hounds and the small chuckle someone of the pack let out. Whoa… back a second. His head shoot up, staring at Lydia who was hiding a smile behind her hand, standing next to his father whose shoulders were still shaking in amusement before the tears started falling. Stiles flinched and let his head sink, looking everywhere but the pack, preferential his father. Guilt evacuated every inch of him, because he knew they were disappointed in him, they were mad under the surface, they were hurt because of him. The sudden silence that made him jump up, leaving Jack to care for Sammy, and running, was too much after the last few days. He could hear the called out 'Stiles!' but he couldn't stop.

When he came to a stand about an hour later he fell where he was standing, struggling to get enough air into his lungs. He wasn't fully healed and now running for about an hour… Stiles gritted his teeth, snarling and brooding about the reason he freaked out and ran. It wasn't that he wasn't eager to see them all again, or accepting all the negative feelings towards him or if they didn't want to see him again, like ever. It was, that there had grown an abyss between them by leaving them to think he might be dead and then being found as a total stranger with his own pack and them being happy, having a private moment with forgetting about the pack, though they were standing right there. He didn't know how much time had passed by when somebody stepped on a dry branch right behind him.

"Stiles?" He jumped up, his heart racing in his chest and every small hair he had raising. He didn't turn or moved when Scott came closer, trying to catch his eyes but he dropped his head, fixed on the very interesting stick in front of his paws, where the other man kneeled down.

"Stiles, please, look at me!" His ex-alpha/-best-friend pled for a response and a new wave of guilt rushed over him and his eyes moved a bit up, ready to drop again every second.

"It's you, isn't it? I'm not getting my hopes up for nothing again, am I?" Scott's eyes were watering and something in Stiles snapped. He made a step forward and leaned his head against Scott's chest who really started crying and pulled him in his arms, pulling pack in shock when Stiles slipped a whine because the young alpha was squeezing too much so he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry! You're ok?" He couldn't help but to roll his eyes, making an approving sound so Scott wouldn't worry and lean in the embrace again.

"It's really heartbreaking but Sammy is driving Jack nuts and I'd love to have something for dinner." Stiles let out a snort before he realized that there was something going strict against the rules. He turned on his heel, staring at Daniel furious. The boy jumped before he frowned and stared back.

"Oh come on! I wasn't ALONE! I had pretty good security", he said pointing at Scott and Derek in his back who looked kind of uncomfortable.

"…who heal faster than you, what makes them able to catch way more bullets for me than you can. I'm not talking about the fighting and the kill-hit list, because not even they all together could reach your score. But they make pretty good distractions." The hazel haired boy leaned against a near tree grinning while the other two man stared in disbelieve about what they just had heard.

"So can we PLEASE grab something to eat? I'm starving!" Stiles grinned back and walked over to Daniel.

"Good. Jack's gonna pick us up in five minutes on the street." Stiles nodded and they headed east, the wolfs on their heels.

* * *

_**That's it for now. I hope you had fun and liked it. Found mistakes, have wishes or ideas for improvement? Spill it in a review or send me a message! :D Untill then: all the best! **_

_**Cypri**_


	4. How to hunt a hound

_**Ladys and Gentleman! I'm proud to present to you the next chapter of this story. :D After a crazy time at work and a lot of all-nighters I finally got this down to 'paper'. There will be a few scenes you already know though from Derek's perspective and therefore kind of edited. But I'll stop talking now and let you read. Have fun! ;D**_

* * *

To say Derek was pissed was the understatement of the millennia. That guy was off and gone with Stiles' charm and his car. He growled, cursed under his breath and if it wasn't for them to be in public, he would have ripped Aiden's throat out for laughing so damn hard, when the rest of the pack and associates left the diner. John patted his shoulder and made his deputies on patrol have an eye out for the Camaro but that didn't make the upcoming and very embarrassing whine any less full of hurt, which slipped the ex-alpha. Aiden cracked again and had to lean on his bike to not roll around on the paved parking lot. Derek could practically hear the dog-joke Stiles would have made and his mood sank even deeper, until Scott said something that made him frown.

"My phone was in the car!" His voice was sort of whiney and it took a couple of seconds before Derek remembered the tiny detail from the night Peter had bitten Lydia. He had taken Stiles to locate Derek with Scott's phone and had also offered the bite which the boy had turned down, but that wasn't the thing he was concentrating on.

"You left your phone in my car?" Scott shrugged.

"I mean I would have taken the ride with you back anyway and everyone was here so why should I take the phone inside?"

"No, Scott, concentrate! You left your phone in my car?" The alpha looked at him with absolute no understanding and Derek growled again. How could this man come up with the cleverest plans when it was life and death but was a total idiot on so basic stuff like this, which would have made Stiles squeak in excitement and jumping of joy?

"Scott, JESUS! You. Left. Your. PHONE. IN. MY. CAR!" Slowly this sank in Scott's head and all he said was a surprised 'Oh!'. Derek would have loved to slam his head against something but it looked like they were getting somewhere and he needed to concentrate.

"Yeah, exactly."

"OH!" Lydia covered her eyes with one hand and groaned exasperated, the twins were laughing hard, Allison hid her grin behind Isaac's shoulder, who looked very lost, Deaton rolled his eyes, Chris shook his head and John just patted Scott's shoulder.

"Everybody has a bad day, son", he said and Scott turned deep red with Kira placing a kiss on his cheek, nodding. Derek pulled out his phone and handed it to Scott so he could activate the tracking app, but apparently Scott had forgotten his username and password, which must have been ironic in some way because he caught himself grinning but he didn't know exactly why, didn't remember that part of the story because his uncle tended to digress in a talk about teenagers and hormones and stupidity in every possible way. He took his phone back and tried to call Peter but either he had left the phone in his apartment or Derek's loft, or he was off to nowhere particular where his phone didn't have access to any possible connection point. In the end they decided that Scott and Ethan had to pay Danny a visit, while the rest would finish their breakfast at the diner and then heading to the station or Derek's loft. Derek only managed to peck on his food, staring it to the afterlife and back, when the sheriff's phone buzzed. He took the call and jumped up.

"Really? That's great. I'm there in a second with the owner." He ended the call and Derek noticed that he was up, too.

"They found the car plus this Jack guy", he explained and headed straight to the door, telling the others that they'd call as soon as they knew more but it could be taken the wrong way when they all came with for a hijacked car and with Isaac still having the keys to the loft they would meet there. Chris nodded and shooed them out, taking the bill on him. It took about eight minutes, John abusing his power to get them there in an instant with lights and sirens and way over the speed limit, though he dropped it as soon as they were close enough.

* * *

With a knowing smile, everybody knew Derek because he had started to help the law enforcement on occasions with supernatural containing cases and about the friendly relationship between him and the sheriff, the deputy on this case left the car thief in their hands and headed back to the station. Jack sat handcuffed in the driver's seat, his eyes closed and it was as if he was meditating.

"So, buddy… want to explain why you took off with a car that doesn't belong to you while the sheriff was present?" The man sighted, looked straight up to John and was surprisingly calm.

"Because it was faster than walking", he said, before he continued staring out of the front window, his fingers tapping on the wheel to a rhythm only he could hear. Derek growled but the dark haired man only chuckled.

"You're not much for words, right? I guess I should have seen this coming", he said quietly and chuckled again as if he had just made a joke.

"Sir, I'd appreciate if you'd give back what you stole and could answer a few questions." John kept his cool, he was working long enough in this job, though it was getting harder ever since that man seemed to know something related to his son and he wanted answers, NOW! Meanwhile Derek was already wolfed out and they were lucky they were close to the preserve so there wouldn't anybody come by so soon.

"I'd love to but your deputy cuffed me to the wheel, see?" That guy pulled on the cuffs a few times, still looking out of the window in front of him, highly concentrated and sighted.

"Well I'm not talking about the car, Sir", John replied, the 'Sir' coming out like a hiss. Jack stiffened and turned his head slowly, his eyes holding a faint glow of orange.

"Then, SIR, we aren't talking at all, because the last time I checked it wasn't forbidden to return property to the owner." As the last word emerged his mouth, his eyes widened, he bit his lower lip and his hands cramped around the wheel. Jack had said too much and Derek could only process this words slowly, while John looked like someone had punched him hard. The sheriff had identified the necklace as Stiles', it had been found near the body, not far from where they had have the nearly crash with the hounds. THAT necklace had been returned to its owner by this man. Long story short: Jack knew Stiles and just had met him in the hour he had the Camaro, what meant: Stiles was here, in Beacon Hills! John loosened the cuff from the wheel, dragged the young man out of the Camaro, cuffed his hands behind his back and shoved him on the backseat of his police car.

"At your loft in 15 minutes", the sheriff called and handed Derek his keys. The werewolf was so taken by surprise that he stood there frozen for some time, before he could even think again and headed to the loft. He send out a mass text while driving and somehow they all found themselves on Derek's couch once again, Scott, Ethan and Danny not counting, Jack on the most uncomfortable chair Derek owned. That man looked at the pack with deep interest but he tried to hide it.

"So, Mr. Donovan, you see we kind of know, what you are and who you're traveling with so could we cut the small talk and come straight to the point where you tell us where Stiles is?" John's voice was filled with poison, his smile dropped and a furious father was all that was left. Jack snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't think so, I like small talk", he said and Lydia was the first one to snap with her fist crashing into the table.

"Cut the crap! If you didn't already notice you're surrounded by werewolves, professional supernatural hunters, the town's sheriff and a living banshee, so spill!" Jack just shrugged and brought his feet up to sit on the chair in tailor seat, making himself comfortable.

"We had worse." Derek frowned because there was sadness mixed with absolute truth and it made him uneasy. What had Stiles gone through in the last years?

"Oh believe me this can get your personal hell", Aiden hissed and the dark haired man laughed.

"I kind of doubt that but you're welcome to try." Something in Jacks look made them all fall silent until the door was pulled open violently and Ethan and Scott rushed in. Scott growled as he saw Jack but the man kept his cool, not even a hitch in his heartbeat.

"You found something?" John was standing immediately, one hand on Scott's shoulder to keep the young man from doing something he would regret heavily later.

"Yeah, we did", McCall stated and got all attention at once. Jack's heartbeat fastened up a bit but it was too steady to say something real. There was a fierce atmosphere in the loft when Scott took a break before he straightened up and continued.

"He parked at the old train depot for half an hour." A particular heart skipped a beat and in a matter of seconds they were all up, heading for the cars or bikes, Jack in the sheriff's tight grip.

* * *

Even with the cars it took some time to get there, another reason why Derek had chosen that location back in the days. In front of the depot there was a pickup parked, the cargo area secured with a net. So somebody had to be there. They sneaked in in silence, even Jack kept quiet though the grin on his face bothered Derek. He, John, Scott, Allison and Jack went in through the main door, the others took the small backdoor. The depot was silent, too silent. Not a single breath or heartbeat and now Jack's smile made sense. But there was a faint scent of blood, that was sort of familiar but he couldn't place it. Just like the homely setting of the few things between the wagons reminded him of Stiles, but he couldn't smell the typical 'Stiles-scent' of Adderall, electro smock and fallen leafs. And yet there was something about the blood… the picture of the big hound came to his mind, the shot wound on his shoulder, the look…

"Damn it!" Of course. After all what Deaton had told them and the graving on the charm… the wounded hound was Stiles! Derek looked to Scott who had the same expression on his face he had to have himself, he noticed it too, in that exact moment. All in all there were four scents, one of Jack, one, that fit the blood, and two younger persons, one of them a wolf. Two of the wagons had been completely emptied, the seats tossed aside to one of the walls, so there was more space inside. There was a camping kitchen with the leftovers of breakfast pancakes, an open Nintendo with a Pokémon game still running, on the floor before the steps of one of the carts. About a minute later Isaac's head was the first to show up, taking the scene in and raising a brow.

"Remember how he always complained about us living here?" Derek nodded, while Jack let out a snort.

"You finally want to talk?" John snapped at the man who just stared back and shrugged.

"Not much to tell from my side. Now I'd like to either be brought behind bars so I can contact my lawyer or let go so I can call her, too." And that was John's breaking point. If it wasn't for Scott's reflexes and sense of justice, the sheriff would have punched the man into next week, though Derek doubted even that, because there was that flinch that went through Jack's whole body. He would have been able to duck that.

"John! We have to find Stiles and I don't think he'd be proud if that man would press charges on you for going violent on him for him asking for his lawyer with you on shift." Yeah, Scott had learned a few things through the years, especially when John had used the exact same tactic on a FBI agent who was holding him a suspect after Stiles and his aunt had disappeared and her body had been found. John took a few deep breaths before he straightened up.

"No he wouldn't. Thanks son!" Scott nodded when Ethan called from the back of the building. He had found a hole in the part of the wall that was made of corrugated metal and a fresh track. They followed the scent and the sporadic appearing blood drops until two of the scents just vanished, the younger ones, leaving them with the fresh blood on a tree that lead them east. Since it was the only scent they could find they followed it to a small creek, the blood scent coming from a mile down the stream but it was only a bandage as they found out. Derek cursed the fact that they were tricked. With their luck the whole path they had followed until now was a feint and though there was no scent left, the other way would have lead them right to the hounds.

"We should search the stream. The easiest way for Stiles would have been to throw the bandage in the water so it would land here and walking the other direction", Lydia said panting. She wasn't used to walk this much in the woods but the thought of finding Stiles kept her going. She declined Aiden's well-meant offer to carry her and Derek smiled a bit. It was so typical for Lydia to hold on to her pride as long as possible.

"So up the stream it is?" Scott was getting annoyed but with Lydia's brains she should be the one who could get somewhat close to Stiles' thoughts. She nodded and they took the way back, passing the point where Stiles had fallen into the water and started to part in small groups to cover a larger area on both sides of the running water. When the shadows started to grow larger Jack's phone, which no one had noticed until now, buzzed, playing the Avengers theme but it died before someone could get it out of the man's pocket, showing a missed call from someone called Daniel.

"Who's that?" Jack grinned back, standing between them as if he didn't just walked half of the day to find people he was close to.

"Not telling!" That guy seemed determined to die, stretching the wolves' and the sheriff's nerves like this. The phone buzzed again, saying there was a text received but to open it there was a multi-digit code needed.

"Why don't we just let that guy call them out?" Isaac stood next to Derek, obviously tired like everyone.

"Because we don't know if he wouldn't use a code-word or something to keep them in hiding or worse. And we can't even threat him with his life, he's not really trying to keep it anyway." Allison explained to the curly haired man who didn't seem to take this as an answer.

"Whatever", he said and strolled aside to check something further up the stream. But he came up with the question nearly every five minutes and it drove Derek nearly insane. Short before sunset they spotted a heartbeat and the hopes rose up.

"Why don't we let him call them out?" Derek sighted to keep himself in control and so did the others.

"Jesus, Isaac! I hear that question one more time…" Well maybe all the others except Scott who was that close to really go on and strangle Isaac.

"What?! It would make things easier", the curly haired stated and Derek was in favor to really make it happen and if it was by breaking one of Jack's bones. That was until the sound of this Daniel calling again echoed through the woods. A dark growl made everyone turn around and there he was, the hound. Teeth bared and eyes glowing. Lydia let out a yelp and turned her flashlight on the doglike creature that possibly was Stiles, blinding him because he flinched and narrowed his eyes. Scott waved and Isaac jumped to catch the hound. He was winding, giving the smell of fear and anger to the chilly air when suddenly he sank his fangs into the flesh about Isaac's shoulder and biting with such a strength, that he cracked the bones and Isaac had to loosen his grip, screaming in pain. The hound got free, running towards the ring tone, barking, before his eyes got back their glow. Jack brought up his elbow, hitting the sheriff in the face, who was still holding him, falling backwards over the hound who came to a stand next to the dark haired man, keeping a growl and his stare was fixed on the pack. Jack meanwhile took out his phone and answered the call.

/Oh my god I swear! You ever do that again, Jack and I'm going to kick your ass into the next year, you hear me?!/ The one who had called or texted over the past few hours sounded young and stressed but also very angry with a touch relieve.

"Yeah, loud and clearly", the dark brunette answered and from the look he gave the wolves with his hands still cuffed it meant more than just a positive answer. The caller swallowed hard and in the background someone was sneezing. The hound's head shoot up, his body tensed, though one eye always stayed on the pack.

/Ok, I'll keep it short. You two are together? Because we could really need someone to pick us up, Sammy is freezing…/ His body became even stiffer. Jack noticed it, nodded and mouthed a 'go'. Without a second thought the hound ran, deeper inside the preserve.

"He's on his way and I'm coming too… at least if my hosts are willing to grand me that." Jack's voice oozed with sarcasm and a few seconds passed with someone packing a few things together.

/You screwed up, Jack. Today it's on you, just so you know. What did you do this time?/ The young speaker asked and the dark haired started walking in the direction, the protector had disappeared to.

"Don't think I don't know that but he wasn't getting better and when I saw the necklace at the diner…" On the other side it got silent until this Daniel let out a snort.

/He's here. You better hurry. I'm starving because Sammy ate all the crackers before I could even say something. And he won't be any better because he's still healing or did you two stop anywhere while we were sitting in this damn hole?/ Jack groaned and ended the call without any other word, mumbling something about teenagers being a bottomless pit and that he'd end up starving under a bridge himself if he had to spend so much money on feeding that boy, when he turned around and held out his hands towards the sheriff, who was still massaging his nose.

"You're gonna take them off or do you want to explain this to an eight year old?" Jack had a brow risen and somehow this made John get to uncuff the man. And to be honest he didn't seem desperate to run. When they approached the Nemeton the pack fell silent. Of all places they had decided to hide here? Truth to be told the pack tried their hardest to not get near it anytime possible. Between the long legs of the protector there was a full shifted wolf puppy, soaking in the heat coming from the bigger supernatural being.

"Oh fuck!" Derek recognized the voice from the phone and looked up to a boy that couldn't be older than 16. He looked at the pack with wide glowing eyes, the head leaned to the left. A sound like someone had choked on something filled the silence and the one headed hound was shaking though he suppressed another sound. He was laughing and the boy's eyes widened even a bit more.

"What the hell!? … Oh. My. God. … NO, Jesus please tell me no!" The boy sounded like he just lost his faith or like someone told him the Earth wasn't a ball.

"How for god's sake did you survive all of that!?" The boy was clearly shocked, looking down at the hound, who just showed his tong, the shaking gone and was grinning. A really creepy look on a dog's face. The hazel haired boy dropped like a stone on his butt, staring between the pack and the doglike creature back and forth when suddenly a soft 'thomp' made the pack recognize the puppy was on his back staring with big eyes up to the hound, stunned and grumbling something in its throat. Daniel started laughing and so did Jack, his phone in his hand before the flash went off and this picture was saved. And just the way the big hound blinked was so much like the old Stiles before the incident with the Nogitsune that Derek's heart crunched. Stiles blinked again before he fell to his side, the puppy jumping up, climbing him as if he had just killed a lion, chewing on the ear he could reach. Jack took another picture and somehow this felt like an oddly private moment they were interrupting. Jack and Daniel were laughing hard and right behind Derek he could hear Lydia and the sheriff laugh, too. Stile's head darted up and stared with this glowing eyes at the pack, especially his father who started crying. John had his son back and relieve washed over him with such a strength that he couldn't hold back his tears. Hell even Aiden blinked carefully because of the atmosphere. Derek was glad, too but there was also the disappointment and the anger of four years watching Scott and John fall apart, slowly recover and coming to terms with the possible endings of this story, just for Stiles to jump back in their faces without a warning. The hound was winding on the inside, he could smell it as well as the guilt and the never ending sadness that came from him. Noone said something and the silence became a hurting something with the weight of the world and it crushed Stiles. He jumped up, careful though, and took off.

"STILES!" Daniel called after him and cursed. Jack picked up the puppy, which turned into a blond boy with unbelievable blue eyes whose small arms lay around Jack's neck.

"Why does Stiles hurt? Did I?" He asked with a sad vibration in his voice and Jack shook his head, embracing the child careful.

"No honey, you didn't hurt him. You know how you felt after you broke his computer and didn't say something for about a week?" The small head nodded against the man's neck who smiled softly.

"That's how he feels right now, only worse", he explained for him and the boy's eyes grew large.

"Daddy broke something?" It was as if the small one couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. And he still has to apologize." The blond nodded again. Daniel stood up from where he had sit, handing Jack two bags before he turned around, leaning his head to the right for a second and started walking.

"You know the rules, Dan", Jack said in a low voice and the boy shrugged.

"I'm not going to leave him out here tonight and you know he'll do that while sulking about himself, so yeah, not gonna happen!" Jack sighted before he focused on the pack.

"Anybody in to help him? I kind of have my hands full", the dark haired joked and patted the boy in his arms on the back. It was Scott who started walking without saying something and Derek followed him, hearing Jack tell the boy something about how this was Daddy's old pack and he could relax, the girls cooing and swarming around the stranger with the child. The boy was a wolf, clinging to the first form hound without any reactions towards the pack, though his instincts had to be to run as fast as he could from the possible hostile pack. Another mystery that had to be solved. As was this Daniel. He found his way without much of afford and after about two hours of walking in the boy's speed they reached a small clearing and Scott froze.

* * *

Stiles was there, laid flat like he was dead but his heart was beating steady and his breathing went regular until Daniel stepped on a dry branch. It cracked with a loud sound but he didn't move a single muscle.

"Stiles?" NOW he jumped, the short fur showing skyward and his heart clanged in Derek's ears though Stiles was still fixated on the trees in front him and not on the people behind his back, not even when Scott stepped closer. His alpha tried to look the hound in the eyes but Stiles' head turned away from him, fixing something laying right between his paws. Scott kneeled down in front of him and started talking with a broken voice, pleading.

"Stiles, please, look at me!" A wave of guilt rushed over Stiles, he could smell it, peered up and all in all they both looked quite miserable.

"It's you, isn't it? I'm not getting my hopes up for nothing again, am I?" The brunette had tears collecting behind his eyes and like a puppet on strings, Stiles took a step forward, his head pressed against his brother's – in all but blood – chest. The young alpha's eyes began to water und the first tears came loose when he hugged the hound tight. A bit too tight because Stiles let out a whine. Again Derek felt out of place with being there when this was a private moment he shouldn't be invading.

"I'm sorry! You're ok?" A small sound slipped the hound and he leaned forward again. The boy next to the black haired beta had his arms crossed and watched the scene with a smile before he spoke.

"It's really heartbreaking but Sammy is driving Jack nuts and I'd love to have something for dinner." Stiles snorted, tensed and suddenly whirled around, staring Daniel down with a wild look that gave Derek the worst chills since his mother – may she rest in peace – found out about him sneaking out of the house without permission with 14. The boy jumped before he sighted.

"Oh come on! I wasn't ALONE! I had pretty good security", he said pointing at the wolves, making him feel like he swallowed something that was still alive in his stomach.

"…who heal faster than you, what makes them able to catch way more bullets for me than you can. I'm not talking about the fighting and the kill-hit list, because not even they all together could reach your score. But they make pretty good distractions." Daniel leaned back against the tree in his back. His words made Scott and Derek make eye contact with pure disbelieve. Stiles couldn't even kill a spider!

"So can we PLEASE grab something to eat? I'm starving!" The hound grinned and walked over to Daniel, his steps steady and as if he had completely forgotten about the present pack members.

"Good. Jack's gonna pick us up in five minutes on the street." It was sort of funny to see a dog nod that way he did, heading east with the boy, the wolves following in silence. They reached the street just in time for the silver pickup to stop in front of them, Jack jumping out of the car and opening the passenger door for Stiles who took a step back before he dived into the seat that was covered in sheep fur. Scott, Daniel and himself got the backseats, Daniel in the middle, when Stiles' contour began to stretch and he took back his human form. Still they were silent, the scar tissue on his shoulder still in a bright pink. As soon as the engine started the hound's eyes kept falling shut, a serious expression of high concentration on his face before he couldn't keep his head up anymore and the slowed breaths talked of highly needed sleep. Daniel chuckled and leaned forward, covering Stiles well trained body in a blanket. Jack threw him a look through the rear mirror, thankful and very fond of the boy who just shrugged.

"He does it all the time, I can bear doing it for him once, don't you think?" Jack chuckled, too, looking at the sleeping man and this time Derek didn't get uneasy but he swore to throw himself off a cliff if he had to endure this 'happy family' any longer, so he leaned his head against the window and spaced out with memories of his life before the fire.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**So~... what dou you think? Now the fun Begins. Yelling, crying, shouting, some accidental burns... Be ready for some surprises. xD I hope I see some of you in the reviews and to everybody else: until we meet again in the next chapter and for today: 'Tödelö!' or 'Bey!'**_

_**Cypri**_


	5. What the hell is HE doing here?

_**Hey everyone! So there's a new chapter and it might be as confusing and fast forward as the last two ones, but it has a reason! I'm going to start on the flashback of the four years of Stiles away from home and his hound-trainingthis evening because I have to get a Jack Russell tired in the mean time which basically means I'm going to nearly faint on my sofa sometime around 4 like the last two weeks and start writing around 6 again... at the earliest! As fot this reason I hope there aren't too many mistakes in time or spelling but Gizmo is already on a rampage with his leash so I really have to go now before anything gets out of hand for real. I'll see you at the next chapter or the reviews - or so I hope. xD And now have fun reading! **_

* * *

As soon as he was seated on the passenger seat of the so familiar pickup, Stiles fell asleep. He tried to stay wake but he failed with honors and the last thing he heard was Daniel laughing because Stiles must have made his very serious thinking-face when he concentrated to not lose the battle against the tired feeling that filled him. When he drifted back to reality it was because of the distant smell of bacon and scrambled eggs and since he had missed two meals, his stomach made a loud growl. He sighted, threw back the blanket that covered him and could hear Sammy's excited footsteps heading the way towards him, who found himself in his old bedroom. The door flew open and Sammy entered with a big smile on his face. He was wearing one of his dads old t-shirts from the station that made its way down to his knees.

"STILES!" He squeaked and jumped, landing only some inches from where it would have ended in brutal pain, so he send his thanks to whoever was listening and let the boy climb on his shoulders as he stood up.

"So, big boy, where do I have to go?" The blond wrapped his arms around his neck and gestured towards the stairs.

"And then to where the smell is!" Stiles chuckled and followed the instructions. In the kitchen he found Daniel and Jack, the later leaning against the counter with a mug in his hand.

"I swear I didn't touch anything!" Stiles laughed and went on his knees so Sammy could get down on his own, before he found himself in Jack's arms, who kissed him in a very close thing to adult stuff. Daniel had set the pan to the side and covered Sammy's staring eyes with one hand while he grinned to himself. When they parted Stiles knew he should be embarrassed but after two years Daniel was a) used to it and b) happy for them to have each other. So on the few occasions that stuff like this would happen, he took care of the youngest and ignored it.

"So… why are we in my old house, made ourselves comfortable and are having breakfast at half past ten?" Daniel had Sammy seated at the small kitchen table, some cereals in front of him that the eight year old was munching happily and turned around as he heard the question.

"Because the pack insisted on it. It was this or optional a coyote den and I liked the house more", he said flat and Stiles laughed again.

"Good choice. I'm gonna get the paper", he said and was off to the door. When he stepped through it he had the little feeling in his stomach he always got when there was a mountain ash barrier and he looked around but couldn't find anything before he got the idea of looking under the door mat. And what a surprise? There was a small black line of ash that covered the entrance. That explained why the house was empty except for them. While the hounds didn't have a problem with the ash, Sammy was trapped inside the house. He growled under his breath and returned to the kitchen, the paper forgotten and the ash barrier smashed and vanished into the wind. Daniel nodded as he saw his angry face, Jack grinning and typing on his phone. Breakfast was short because not only was his anger blocking his stomach but also Sammy had finished before everyone else and wanted to play. So Stiles left Jack and Daniel to finish their meal while he headed for the backyard. Sammy loved it and talked him into playing hide and seek, which was way too easy considered that he could find him in this small area within no time by smell and the fact, that Sammy loved climbing trees… let's say it lost the fun part about a year ago when all you had to do was searching over your head. With only one tree available, Stiles had to try very hard not to make it boring the first ten times they played it. But when he was counting to twenty again, he heard two cars in front of the house. This time Sammy came down the tree alone and pressed himself against Stiles' legs as if to disappear in them. Stiles sighted, placed the boy on his arms and went back inside. Daniel stood near the glazed door of the living room, Jack a few feet away on the edge of the sofa and not surprised when the wolves entered. It was Derek, Isaac, Scott and Lydia, embraced in the smell of pack, who came in and the tension in the room grew.

"Daniel?" The teenager was already by his side, took Sammy over, who was wolfed out, claws digging in the older boy's upper arms.

"Shorty, they have to have a very long and boring big boys talk, no need to be scared", he stated, one eye always on the pack members while the blond boy nodded and looked to Stiles who gave him a little smile. The wolves took their seats as the boys headed for the kitchen, Jack placing himself in the only armchair present, crossing his legs, Stiles leaning on the arm rest, one of Jack's hands on his back as if he was holding him back. He relaxed a bit against the hand and found his inner neutral point. He knew they would have to talk and if this time was now he wouldn't be the one to back out of it. Scott looked nervous and painful sorry. Isaac just sat there and stared at Jack. Jack stared back openly, his fingers tracing Stiles' spine up and down. Lydia was straight angry and Derek… well it was Derek, he always looked brooding and grumpy.

"So…" Scott started but he didn't even try to finish his thought what gave Lydia the space to spill what had collected in the back of her throat.

"Did you ever plan to let us know about anything like you being still alive, or being a supernatural yourself? If it wasn't for the nearly crash two days ago and the body, would we ever got to know you were back?" Her eyes were sparkling with anger and hurt. Stiles sighted and Jack squeezed his hand with his free one.

"No. And if it wasn't for Daniel we wouldn't even have come close to Beacon Hills", he stated the fact and took her that much by surprise that she fell silent in shock. Scott took in a harsh breath, Derek glimpsing at him in surprise and Isaac staring with his mouth open. Jack let out a snort and interlaced their fingers to get Stiles' attention for a second, his eyes glowing when their looks crossed what was answered with Stile's glowing eyes. Their silent communication made him sight before he gazed back to the wolves. He knew he shouldn't bring out such a harsh tone but he wasn't going to pamper or lying to his friends, if they still were that.

"By the way: I don't know whose shoulder I actually crashed yesterday but I'm sorry. It was a reflex." Isaac swallowed hard and grinned wary.

"No problem. I shouldn't have caught you like that anyway." Stiles nodded and Isaac shrugged, so they were fine. But with the others it was another story. And there was still the mood killer from this morning.

"With that said…", he said in an easy tone, cracking his knuckles and facing them again before bursting, "…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DECIDED TO LOCK MY SAMMY IN THE HOUSE WITH MOUNTAIN ASH?" Stiles was subtle yelling, more hissing than anything else, the volume of his voice nearly a whisper, but it worked with a goddamn teenager and a puppy werewolf so he was counting on his skills. Derek looked over to Lydia with a face that could only mean 'told you so', Isaac's eyes widened, Scott's head dropped and Lydia, she just stared back at Stiles with an unbroken will.

"How else could we make sure you would still be here?" It was Scott who whispered this and Stiles stared at his obvious EX-best friend because the Scott he knew back in the days wouldn't have to do this after Stiles' meltdown in the woods. And really it had been one of his worst meltdowns in a long time because that was Scott, Jesus! He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second and banished his emotions for the time being. Jack twitched as he saw the empty eyes and his grip on Stiles' hand tightened as if he was frightened to lose his emotional side. It had happened after Jasmin's death. He hadn't been able to feel anything because he had buried his emotions so deeply that it ended in a catastrophe when they leaked. He accidently burned a good half of the academy garden back then.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on holding it for long." Jack nodded but still, he was tense.

"What?" Lydia stared at them. Apparently this small situation gave her something to focus on and not whirling in her inner thoughts about how to murder him efficiently or how to chain him so he couldn't leave again. Jack was about to say something but Stiles shook his head. They didn't need to know. So his fiancé sighted and leaned back again.

"Stiles!" Lydia nearly growled but he kept calm underneath his shield.

"Don't 'Stiles' me, Lydia. I'm not in the mood for this right now." His voice had lost its warmth and his gaze was fixed on the wall behind their heads.

"You think I'm in the mood to do this? You think I'm not happy to see you? But what the hell, Stiles?! Why couldn't you just tell us you were alive?" Lydia was more than upset, considering her sudden limited vocabulary. Stiles just looked at her, pushing the guilt back to where it was trying to escape its cage.

"You need a reminder of what happened with the Nogitsune? I know what could have happened, I know various endings to that story and you can all be glad that we ended on the timeline where neither Allison nor Aiden ended up dead", the sharp inhales in front of him made him stop for a second, "…and the pack stayed a pack. Everybody was exhausted and wounded. I ended up with more nightmares than right after the sacrifice, because I remember EVERY DAMN THING, and when Jasmin was suddenly standing in the door, saying she could stop them, I didn't hesitate. The price was getting my memories and powers back and accepting the duties coming with them. So I got my powers back, my memories, but I couldn't control them. What do you think happened to your mom's roses, Scott? Hn? Any idea? Well, let's just say I freaked out over my own shadow and burned them to ashes in a split second. So use your imagination what could have happened to a living being! Jasmin knew the right people to teach me and since only a small amount of regains, that's what we call those who had blocked their hound heritage and get it back, survives this critical phase I decided to leave in silence because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to leave at all. And you wouldn't have let me go with knowing that, which would have resulted in a catastrophe of nationwide extend or bigger. Oh don't give me that look, I know what I'm talking about. In the end I could recover my control and started learning more about hounds. I found friends and met parts of my family I didn't know existed. About three months after we left, something happened and I nearly didn't make it. I was back at control problems until someone set my head right and I blew up some square miles of green. I kind of ended up being re-evaluated because of that and got my mission. It's still on, so I hope at least one of you understands what that means." There was a deadly silence in the room. Jack pressed his hand and with a sight, that brought up the room temperature close to 120 degrees in an instant, his emotions came free slowly. The heat flew through the open windows into the sunny spring afternoon. They were staring at him in shock, while Daniel pressed a glass of cold water against his cheek.

"Don't start burning anything", the boy murmured and turned towards the glazed door behind him where Sam was watching them.

"I didn't intend to…" Daniel sighted and Jack chuckled.

"You never intend to and yet it happens. Now drink!" Stiles emptied the glass in a second and leaned back.

"That's why I didn't want to come back now… I'll only lose control again…" It was a whisper but it was lout enough to be heard by everyone. Jacks arms crossed over his stomach and Daniel flipped his finger against his forehead.

"No, you don't, because this time you don't have a reasons as good as in London two years ago. Apropos London, what about Jax? Isn't he waiting for us?" Stiles flinched and came to his feet in a haste, making Daniel laugh very loud.

"Damn it, I totally forgot about that!" Jack couldn't hold back either, though he bit in his fist, so he wouldn't make a sound.

"Jeez, he's going to give me an ear full, isn't he? You're so going to regret this, Dan!" That last bit was called out of the corridor, the hound taking three steps at once as he headed up to grab his phone, stopped, cursed and leaned his head against the wall.

"You didn't have brought my phone back here by accident, did you?" Downstairs Jack seemed to have lost his fight against the laughter, because it filled the whole house and with a deep sight he went back down.

"Thought so", he mumbled, walked back down and leaned in the doorframe.

"Now, when you're able to laugh on my behalf, you can at least give me your damn phone!" Stiles growled but suddenly stopped, when he noticed Sammy and he got a very evil grin.

"Sam, honey, come here for a second!" Daniel twitched and searched for help from the oldest hound, but the dark haired man just smiled with the same evil before he rose from his seat and walked over to Stiles and Sam, handing the grown up the phone. Stiles dialed the number but he waited to press the green button.

"Sammy? Can you do me a favor?" The blond boy nodded and beamed at the older.

"Okay. Listen carefully. I'm going to call uncle Jax", the child's eyes grew wide and the beam intensified, "…and we have to let him know that we'll be late. But you also have to tell him, WHY, okay? Do you know why we're late?" Sam grinned and looked over to the older boy.

"Because Dan gave the wrong direction", he stated and the hazel haired boy shrank.

"That's right. Now, here you go!" Stiles pressed green and the call was connecting. Sammy took the phone and held it to his ear, running outside.

"I'm so screwed!" Daniel seemed like he just had seen a glimpse of his death and it amused the protector.

"Yep." He made a plopping sound with the 'p' and looked outside to watch Sammy talk to the man on the other side of the line.

"You plan to leave again, aren't you?" Scott asked and Stiles gave himself a mental kick in the ass. How could he forget about them AGAIN?

"Yes. I thought I told you just now that I didn't plan to come here in the first place. We have a schedule to keep and we're already way past our California time for this year, so… huh?" His head whirled around towards the front door, Sammy running there with a loud 'JACKSON!' and Daniel hiding behind the armchair in the same second. Sam opened the door and Stiles sighted. In the door stood the worst nightmare he had since the accident in London, okay, maybe his second worst…

"Stilinski." The pack members were staring at the door and Lydia seemed like she was on the brink of a killing spree or fainting.

"Whitmore." They looked at each other for another second while the freshly arrived man put the babbling boy on his arm and closed the door. He took the few steps in the living room, straight towards him and on both of their faces magically appeared a wide grin.

"Good to see you're in one piece", the chosen English said, made him nod and they gave each other a one armed hug. Okay, maybe not even close to his worsts but definitive still a nightmare though they somehow came along pretty well after they met in London.

"I feel really ignored right now", Jack said and Jackson laughed, walking over to him and gave the guide a hug, too.

"When I checked your GPS after you were a whole day on delay, I pretty much fell down the stairs."

"Guess how I felt when I woke up in the morning in my seat and noticed where we were", Stiles said flat and Jackson laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Lydia finally lost it. The both former residents of Beacon Hills looked at each other and Stiles sighted. He was kind of sorry for the now woman that once had been his closest friend after Scott. And the absolute silence from the other wolves kind of confused him, because it was kind of a territorial no-go to enter like that and ignore the alpha, which was still sitting only a few feet away from them.

"We are talking?" Stiles snorted because, no matter how much Jackson might have changed, after all he was still a douche.

"Rude man, rude!" Jackson shot him a look but he just gestured towards Lydia.

"I mean there was this 'never-ending-love-that-saved-your-sorry-ass-from-staying-a-lizard'-thing between you two and you don't tell her you're back on occasions?" Jackson raised a brow.

"Like you didn't tell her you were still alive?" Stiles laughed while Jackson grinned and petted his shoulder.

"Touché. We didn't ever have this 'thing' or whatever, though." The blond nodded and poked the boy on his arms in the stomach because he was pulling on his ear.

"I'll consider it the next time… now, where is the damn brat that made me drive here the whole night with at least three possible tickets for speeding coming up?" Daniel twitched behind the seat and raised his hand very slowly.

"Move your sorry ass over here and bare your punishment like a man, will you?" Daniel walked over to where the blond took a permanent marker out of his pocket and started drawing in the boy's face. With a grin he turned towards the others.

"What do you think?" Stiles just waved, but held out a thumb, while Jack frowned and took the pen.

"I think you missed something... see?" He added a few lines and Jackson laughed hard.

"I want, too!" Sammy held out his hand, but Stiles secured the pen before the boy could get it.

"I think he has enough reminders in his face, hun, next time you're first", he said and in the same second Daniel was off to the bathroom, just to stare in the mirror, at a psycho bunny that had his face.

"JACKSON YOU ASSHOLE!" Sammy's eyes grew wide.

"Daniel, you owe me five!" The boy grinned and climbed down from Jackson's arms, heading to the bathroom, to collect the 'cursing-money'.

"You're welcome!" The man was teasing the teenager the best he could but after all they were still friends somehow, so Stiles didn't care.

"Now, since you drove all night: You want some coffee and…" he looked at the clock at the kitchen wall,"… something brunch-y or do you want to sleep? You have to fight for the sofa though." Now the blond turned towards the lingering pack and sighted.

"I'll skip the food, but the coffee sounds great. So you were telling your novel-worthy story or were you still on the 'never planned to come here-have to leave asap-not telling anything' part?" The wolf took the seat Stiles and Jack had been sitting in and watched him leave towards the kitchen, waving with his hand on the last part of the question.

"I'm not planning on telling it to everybody", he said and turned on the coffeemaker.

"You told me", the wolf argued and Stiles let out a sight.

"I had just burned your alpha to ashes, right in front of you! I think that qualifies." There was an awkward silence for about three seconds, before he answered.

"Guess it does. Still, you'll have to hang here for some time, because Luca is already here, I talked to Deaton…"

"Deaton knows you're back from England?" Scott intervened the 'best-buddy-talk' between Jackson and Stiles and really, HOW did he manage to forget about them again, although he was talking about their presence?

"Yes, he does. He's the one I always call to check the area for potential threads, whenever those thickheads have to pass through California."

"I heard that!" Stiles pouted in the kitchen and stared towards the wolf.

"You were supposed to!" He sighted while Jackson chuckled, Jack checking on the kids.

"Shut up and drink your coffee!" Stiles handed the blond his mug when he came back in the living room and pulled over a chair for himself, his own coffee in his right hand. Jackson followed the order and drank, making a face.

"Don't you dare to say something, that's all we have right now." The other man stayed silent and the hound focused back on the pack members.

"So, now that there's the big bad bogyman in town you should know a few things. We…" the doorbell rang and Stiles stood up, to open it. With a raised eyebrow he looked at the rest of the pack but moved aside to let them in, avoiding eye contact with his father as much as possible. He closed the door again and headed straight for his chair.

"Now THAT makes things easier", Jackson said joking, seeing himself confronted with some puzzled and some aggressive looks, but shared a friendly grin with the surprised Deaton.

"Sit down and ignore the douche until he starts talking about the bogyman", stiles said and continued with his coffee.

"Now I have to give the storyteller? Thank you very much…" Stiles shrugged and looked over to Jackson.

"I can take it over but you know I love to go into details, might even slip something about… what was her name again?" Jackson growled but took a deep breath, bringing his gaze to the residential pack, give and take the faces he didn't know.

"Long story short: Luca is some sort of collector. He's after everything supernatural and I might accidentally have introduced him to Stiles and Daniel. Then he found out about them – I still don't know how, but Stiles isn't going to tell me that, not even for the life of his precious laptop – and is chasing after them and some other endangered species. Whatever comes in his way gets killed and whoever holds back information is tortured. I know firsthand. He's already in town and as far as the Intel goes, he already spotted the house."

"You have a secret service for supernatural stuff?" It was Isaac's stunned voice that broke some of the tension in the room. Stiles chuckled and Jackson looked fake-surprised.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Stiles shook his head as Daniel walked in and sat next to Stiles, the drawn bunny whiskers and eyes now pink instead of black.

"Someday, Jax, someday I'll catch you asleep and you'll suffer by my hands until we meet again in Tartarus and even then I'll let you suffer in the fires of hell!"

"Oh, really? Come on, try me!" Both growled and the rising urge to use his chair against both of their heads became stronger and stronger. So when he growled himself, because he was that close to snap some necks.

"Stop it now and I'll rethink your death dates!" They were quiet in a split second, Daniel giving an apologetic whine. Stiles nodded and gestured Jackson to continue.

"Yes, there is in some sort. Most hounds are working for the police or other governmental institutions. So when a Cerberus like Daniel is born, they are kept close to high security standards. When they get older they have to decide. Either they work for the company, or stuff like that, or they have to find themselves a protector to leave. Ever since Daniel was discovered they searched for a protector because he wasn't the sort of 'follow-the-rules'-child. And when Mrs. Stilinski decided to suppress Stiles' memories and abilities, the hounds were pissed, because the other known protectors all have a subject they are fixed on. So when he broke out again his aunt came here to get him into training, where both of them met even before the higher ups planned or noticed. They became friends quickly so on the day they officially met it wasn't the big deal everybody was expecting and then the internal conflict boiled over and ever since then Stiles, Jack and Daniel are fugitives, running from almost the a better half of their own kind. And two years ago they crashed into London. Stiles was notified about a werewolf pack that was big in human trafficking. When he busted their stuff he came across a special address. The alpha I lived under in London had been a customer. So he came by and we had a little fight, but that actually gave him access to the pack. One evening I came back to a pack meeting but the upper floors of the house were on fire. So I ran in to see if there was someone left inside and suddenly there were these stairs into the basement I didn't knew existed. I don't think I'll ever forget what I saw there, but in the end Stiles had barbecued that bastard and took custody of Sam. They lived in London for half a year after that and I learned about hounds, while I helped Sam with his full moons and the shifting. I got in contact with Stiles' friends over here and brought them back because the end of the conflict was in sight. Ever since then I help them out wherever I can. And I strolled to far from the original topic, right?" Stiles laughed and shook his head.

"You love to hear your own voice even more than I do mine, especially when you talk about yourself." Jackson snorted and finished his coffee in one go.

"Wait a second. So there's a new hunter in town with the goal to capture Stiles and Daniel and he won't hesitate to kill us all if necessary?" Stiles was surprised when he heard Derek's voice for the first time in a very long time, a shiver running down his spine with the feeling of several hundreds ants running on his skin. He shoved that feeling aside and shared a look with Jackson, who shrugged.

"Basically. The only problem is, that Luca is a hound, too, what makes him immune to most of the anti-supernatural stuff. Plus that he's ex-special forces and a stubborn… idiot! I mean who hunts someone who nearly killed you a dozen times?" Stiles thought loud.

"I'm pretty sure you killed him at least twice, but he came back somehow nonetheless", Daniel said, caught in some thoughts.

"Point taken", Stiles said, as he drifted into the memories of fighting Luca.

"So how can he be killed without being resurrected?" Allison was looking towards Deaton who just shrugged.

"I met hounds for the first time, all I know is that gold slows their human healing process that much, that they can bleed out even from smaller wounds. But that? Never heard of it." Stiles sighted.

"That's exactly what Morrel said. It's never heard of, even under hounds so they think that he might not be a pure hound, but all we tried until now… useless. I have a record about everything I can give you. Maybe you have an idea." Deaton nodded.

"Great. Now that this is said, why don't we have lunch break? You barely ate anything this morning, too, Stiles, and you just healed AND had an outburst less than an hour ago, so don't you dare to argue! Plus Sam is going to eat one of us if he doesn't get something soon", Jack stated with the wolf pup chewing on his ear. As if to silence every comment, Stiles' stomach decided this was the perfect time to growl.

"See?" He just threw his hands up, his empty mug in a tight grip.

"Fine, I'm making lunch! Jackson you can take my old room for a couple of hours, just follow the awesome smell", he said and got up, leaving Jackson mumbling something about 'you wish for' as the blond got up, too and headed up the stairs. Stiles put out of the fridge and the cupboards what he could use for a proper meal and frowned. He would have to leave Mrs. McCall a pleading letter to not give in to his dad's puppy eyes. Most of the stuff wasn't healthy at all. In the end he decided for a fast pizza, leaving the dough exactly 30 minutes to grow, while he was cutting the vegetables and cooked the sauce. As soon as the smell of the food flooded through the house, the pack was whispering with each other, Daniel had Sam occupied in the garden, Jack sneaked into the kitchen and placed his chin on Stiles' shoulder. Those little moments grounded him though he was confused that the pack was that quiet.

"I can somehow see why you missed them." Stiles chuckled and interlaced their fingers.

"I just had hoped for other circumstances." Jack nodded and placed a kiss on his temple.

"You're so disgusting sweet sometimes." Jackson leaned in the door frame and smiled. Stiles groaned and buried his head in Jack's shoulder.

"Who's sweet?" Danny asked right next to Jackson, who gave his old best friend a smile and moved his head towards Stiles and Jack.

"I think he wouldn't have agreed to this if it was any other way", Jack said and waved his hand with the silver band around the fitting finger. Danny's jaw fell open and Jackson laughed pretty hard. Both reactions more than enough to lure over the girls.

"What's going on?" Stiles sighted before he retreated from his fiancé and rolled his eyes when his eyes met a stuttering Danny who just waved in their direction.

"Those two finally decided to make it official", answered Jackson and walked over to give them both a huge bear hug.

"Just… what… I mean… when?" Danny's brain seemed to be boiling as he looked over his shoulder towards Ethan and then back to the hounds in the kitchen.

"About three weeks ago he finally said yes. Oh and don't give me that look, Jackson. We planned on telling you as soon as we arrived at the new home." The blond nodded satisfied at Jack's explanation with a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. Stiles groaned again and kneeled in front of the oven.

"Whoa, stop. STILES is your sick fiancé from yesterday?" The dark haired man laughed and ran his finger through the short light brown hair.

"Yes. I mean he wasn't healed yet and with the kids alone… not the best option. Though he's rarely wearing it because he might have to change all of a sudden but he has one himself, too." Jack showed off his band again and the protector just sighted again before he turned the oven off.

"So, I guess everybody's in for lunch and the story of my life after I left?" Allison grinned at him, Lydia just made an approving sound and Danny just nodded, his gaze still fixed on the ring. This would be a LONG lunch.


	6. Through the eyes of a hound

_**So... it's half past midnight and since I just got a vaccination refresh my arm hurts like hell and I can't sleep yet. Lucky for you because that means the chapter got finished right now. It might be the last chapter for about four weeks because I'm on vacation from 02.06 to 20.06, chilling with my dearest Veva in her homeland Portugal. I WILL write but we're on the countryside so I won't be blessed with any form of Internet. So stay tuned until and right after vacation time, because that are the most possible Dates for another chapter. But enough talking, READ and ,if you have the time, REVIEW because it makes me going and right here I want to thank everybody who did review or send me the nice PM's that brighten my day. As for everyone who is still confused about the timeline and the plot: I'll post a summary on my profile in a short time, so I don't have to rewrite it for everybody (the copy-function on this camputer is... well... not in existence).**_

_**Hopefully see you soon,**_

_**Cypri :)**_

* * *

"Sammy? What do you want?" The blond looked at the three trays and bit his nails as his eyes searched for the best pieces before he pointed towards two slices. Stiles put them on a plate and sent him to the living room where the boy sat as close as possible to Daniel and Jackson as he could. Derek watched them eat, his own plate on his knees. The pizza was great and the fierce atmosphere from before was nearly gone, though Aiden and Ethan kept an eye on Jackson. The whole pack was chewing on their pizza, Jack staring down on Stiles who just sighted from his place on the carpet next to Jack's armchair and ate at least five slices before the dark haired hound was satisfied and started eating himself.

"I'm definitely hiring you for the next council meeting", Jackson said between some bites.

"Why? Morrel is quite good herself." Jackson rolled his eyes and put down the piece of pizza he held in front of his mouth.

"Yeah, if she was on cooking duty next month there wouldn't be a problem, but she complained and Ruben took over…" Jack nearly spit his food while Daniel and Stiles choked on their own spit.

"Are you serious? You let that man alone in a kitchen? You want a worldwide catastrophe or are you on a suicide mission?" The youngest hound asked in shock and looked over to Stiles, who just waved because he was still laughing.

"Only because I like the old geezers I'm willingly taking the offer. We don't want the council to die all at once now, do we?" Jackson gave a relieved sight and leaned back against the wall, a blanket around his shoulders as he closed his eyes and drifted off without another word.

"Now that was fast", Jack stated and looked at the wolf with a frown.

"Too fast if you ask me." Daniel looked worried, too, about to lay his head on his left shoulder when Stiles threw a napkin ball at his head.

"Leave it, he'll tell as soon as he's awake. Plus: I promised a story if I remember correctly." The whisky eyed man looked over the faces of the pack, including his father. They stared at each other for some time, Stiles' eyes watering a bit as he blinked a few times, before he cleared his throat and Sam nuzzled into his side, taking a nap like Jackson. Different from their talk before the rest of the pack had arrived, there was an overwhelming mixture of feelings covering the hound and to speak the truth, Derek had freaked out on the inside when Stiles' eyes had went blank earlier. Now they were full of guilt and an underlying fire that he was sure for a second that he had seen sparks coming off those eyes.

"After the whole Nogitsune thing I had a bad time, as bad as before actually. Nightmares that bad that I screamed every night so dad would wake. And I'm not counting the normal psychological induced nightmares, more like memories, except it weren't mine. I tried to evade sleep and in the end I was exhausted that bad, that I fainted on the steps a couple of times", he said, pointing over his shoulder towards the steps to the first floor. John narrowed his eyes and his heart rate picked up. He remembered that clearly.

"Then out of nowhere about two months later Jasmin knocked on the door while dad was at shift and said she could make those dreams stop, because it were memories of herself and mom. So I let her in and she explained that back then, just a few days before she died, mom called Jasmin in and since I was the only one who had inherited the full protector powers, I would have been the next in line, but I was only nine and I wouldn't have held a thing against a normal human enemy, not to think of anything else, because my flames weren't strong enough, not to speak of the physical strength. So they decided to suppress my powers and take away my memories of even being born with any powers. In the end they could suppress the powers but not take away my memories so they gave me some of theirs as a layer around mine so I would subconsciously block everything about that topic. When the Nogitsune was inside me he feeded on some of those memories and the outer layer was broken so when this damn fox was gone the memories reached to the top when I was asleep. Jasmin removed the layers and the flames broke out full force. Thankfully we were in the preserve back then. So yes, the pyromaniac was me, dad. After I burned Jasmin in training, too, she said I needed a better teacher because at that rate I'd kill myself with the flames of hell. She couldn't promise that her friends would get me back together, but I agreed to try and so we headed out of town when dad was on shift and you guys were out on some wolfy pack stuff. She brought me to this special school. They are specialized on the supernatural. It's some sort of plagiarism of the druids order training school, but run by hounds, wolves and other… how should I say… creatures. They kept me isolated from the others and I barely came outside so I sneaked into the garden. In the first week I was there completely alone. The week after there was a boy sitting in my usual tree, crying. He had been brought in that day because he was supposed to meet someone and learn to control his abilities. But he was heavily guarded all the time, so he didn't make any friends even when he wanted badly to, and he just had manage to climb out of his window. So we sat there for hours talking and became friends in all the nights we spent out in the garden. That boy is that brat over there", he explained, pointing towards Daniel who waved at being mentioned.

"Wait… there's a supernatural school?" Isaac seemed to finally catch up to the topic. Stiles grinned and lost himself in some memories if his absent look and the silent break from his talking was any indication. Daniel rolled his eyes, snipped his fingers in front of the older man's face but there was no reaction.

"Stiles! Hey! …. Man! He always loses it when he's telling this damn story. Would you do me a favor? I might have a way to cut this short." They looked at each other with Stiles somewhere else and Derek was the first to sight.

"What do we have to do?" Daniel looked to Jack who nodded and grabbed some candles. From the cupboard next to the TV, placed them on the coffee table, lighting the first, while Daniel explained.

"You have to allow yourself to become Stiles in that very moment he's thinking about. You have to be able to shoulder some serious emotions and you mustn't think yourself, just feel, or he'll notice and the connection will break. You don't have to close your eyes, but it might be easier for some of you to concentrate for the takeover." Daniel sat in front of the candle and fixed his gaze on the flame, starting to control his breath in steady and constant in- and exhales, one of his hands on Stiles' and the other on his chest, right over his heart, as his head fell to his left shoulder. Derek could feel something crawling in his bones. He was nervous all of a sudden, his vision blurred for a second before he noticed the person beside him and found himself staring at a monstrous iron gate. He felt so small and though he was nervous he was scared. Scared to die from the deepest parts of his heart and soul. But this, he had to remind himself, wasn't some of his memories, this was Stiles'. And it was only that thought, that kept him at least a bit from melting completely because he was still aware of himself and which memory did or didn't belong to him. So this was the beginning of the story the hound failed to tell with words and Derek swore to every living thing on the planet that he'd pay attention to the young man now, making up for the fact that he completely forgot about him after the whole Nogitsune incident.

_They were standing at the front gates and his jaw pretty much collided with the stone paved way that lead up to a Victorian looking monster of a building. In the back he could see some more modern buildings and the whole thing was surrounded with an unbelievable large green that lead to a nice looking garden with many trees and another part completely covered in flowers._

_"__The garden is for the faeries, partly nature-spirits and what else needs to ground themselves with a connection to earth. A lot of the full shift wolves are out the whole night in the woods that belong to the schools properties. You'll get to see them up close as soon as your control is back to what it was and you aren't a possible life threat to any of the species out there."_

_"__Very comforting…" Stiles mumbled and the blond woman at his side grinned._

_"__I believe in you Stiles. You'll run around out here in no time." He just shrugged and looked at his aunt that looked so much like his mother._

_"__Place your bets when you can see any silver lining out there." She laughed and pushed open the person sized part of the gate._

_"__Do I want to know why there's such a big gate?" Jasmin looked over her shoulder before she made room for him to step over the boundary._

_"__No you don't, believe me. At least not yet." He nodded and they walked up towards the building._

_"__What I wanted to ask you the whole time: why don't I need my Adderall anymore?" Jasmin laughed and let some flames burst from her fingertips._

_"__How many energy do you think you collected and hosted over the years because you couldn't let your flames out properly? Especially in a young age you'd notice when a hounds flames are suppressed. Later you'd get more and more used to it, the pills helping to keep you focused. Now that the gates are open again and you burned quite a lot, you should be somehow firm but you didn't use up all the extra power yet. That's one of the reasons why we'll keep you from the others at first. Come on, I'll show you your room." He followed on her heel, the traveling bag over his shoulder became heavier with every step and he looked back the way they had come. Back to where his old life was, which he possibly would have to leave behind forever. A panic attack crept up his chest until Jasmin was right beside him and pulled him into a strong hug._

_"__I'm so sorry, Stiles." He shook his head and fought the tears, returning the embrace as strong as he could feel it, until she dragged him with her and inside one of the many entrances. He didn't really take in the great hall they passed, nor did he listen to the ghosts in this old building whispering to themselves or some living._

_"__Is it always this noisy?" Jasmin looked surprised and he pointed towards a girl's ghost that was following them, whispering stuff about how death should be embraced and all kind of psychotic things._

_"__You'll learn to cut them off, too", she said, growled at the ghost that flinched and vanished into thin air._

_"__Now that's effective." She nodded, squeezed his shoulder and led them down the hall to the basement level._

_"__If this was a horror movie I should consider to run for my life now", he mumbled and she burst into laughter, as a door at the end of the next hall flew open and a monster of a man came out._

_"__Finally! Jas, what do you think 'I'm back in a week' means, hn? Let me help you: being back after a week of sudden absence. And who's that?" Stiles tried hiding behind his aunt out of pure reflex._

_"__Shut it Ruben! I'm back now and THIS is Stiles." The man stopped in his steps, his jaw falling open and he gaped at them._

_"__Wha… Why didn't you say anything?" The man beamed at them and Jasmin rolled her eyes, as he stepped closer and pulled the teenager in a huge hug._

_"__I'm so glad to see you, son! I never thought I'd see you again in like ever! I mean I had to play bear every time we met and you'd either try to kill me or ride on my back." Stiles stared as a distant memory came back to him._

_"__Oh my god! You're Uncle Keith!" The human bear hugged him even tighter and laughed._

_"__That's it boy! So you're back to normal, hn? Seems like we'll spend some time together." Stiles smiled. He had a warm feeling towards this man and since he knew him from the days he spent running around in diapers, he trusted him._

_"__Remind me again: what are you?" Keith laughed and flashed his eyes yellow._

_"__Since I'm your uncle by blood I'm the same as you, Jasmin and your mom. How's your flame control?" Stiles shrank and Jasmin sighted._

_"__He still blames himself for becoming a town-wide hunted pyromaniac and burning me accidently." Keith pulled up an eye brow and the whisky eyed teenager shrank even more._

_"__How do you feel right now?" Stiles sighted._

_"__I'm fine." Ruben grinned, took over his bag and handed it to Jasmin._

_"__Glad to hear that. That means we can use the next few hours to see how your control is right now and make a plan for your training." Stiles smiled and nodded._

* * *

_"__You're thinking too much. The flames are emotional." Stiles growled, the sweat running down his back and front, dripping from his nose and chin._

_"__I'm trying!" He snapped but Keith just stared down on him._

_"__I don't see you doing it! All I see is a wannabe grown up with one of the worst controls I've ever seen and isn't trying at all!" That was what made Stiles snap completely._

_"__Shut the hell up! I'm doing my best here, ok? I want to see you try after nine years of no practice at all and a damn fear of those flames!" He didn't notice the bight flames that burned his shirt or the sparks flying from his fingertips. All he saw was the big smile that formed on his uncle's face._

_"__WHAT?" Keith just gestured towards him and he looked down and his eyes widened._

_"__Oh." Keith burst into laughter. So his easiest key towards his flames was desperation with a touch of annoyance._

_"__Great. So never make me get annoyed or you'll end as a free BBQ." The older man shook his head, still chuckling._

_"__It's only been three days. We'll get there. Actually you're a much faster learner than anyone I trained in the last few years. Now come on, I think lunch is ready." Keith held out a hand and Stiles, completely taken by surprise what made his flames die in a second, took it and came to his feet._

_"__You really think I can do this?" His uncle shrugged and nodded._

_"__Sure, I mean you're family and we don't die that easily." Stiles laughed and grabbed his towel, following the man and together they headed towards the cafeteria._

_"__By the way. I heard you had a pack back in beacon hills…" Stiles nodded and while there was a warm feeling of pride when he thought of them, there was also the fear of how they'd react when he came back home. If he came home._

_"__Yeah, they're great and even dad knows." Keith smiled fondly._

_"__Your mom always worried about telling him because she wanted to keep him away from all of this… supernatural stuff. But I'm glad he knows about this world now. Beacon Hills was always a creepy-things hotspot. He'll be safer this way. But the reason I asked. Did you bind yourself to the pack?" Stiles got curious but was confused at the same time._

_"__No… at least I don't think so. Why?" The older man's face became a grimace as they walked past some 'student' that whispered as they saw the pair._

_"__Well… because… what do you know about the old Hale pack?" Stiles shrugged._

_"__Nothing, really. All I know are stories from Derek, Cora or even Peter. But again: why?" The older hound sighted and stared to the ground of the hall._

_"__You know… when we bind ourselves to a pack it doesn't matter what form you are, you can see past, present and future of the pack. These memories become ours, a living part of ours. So when we lose the pack, we lose parts of us. Claudia had a fight with Thalia because she warned them about the Argents. She left the pack on her own because she couldn't watch them destroy themselves. With that she started losing herself, her memories. And then the fire happened. She lost most of the Hales and that's when he lost the rest of herself. She was crying the day of the fire, scared because she knew she wouldn't have much time left with you and your dad, that she couldn't train you properly and yet she didn't want to rip you out of that town because you had your friends there and your dad his work… It was my suggestion to suppress your powers and I'm sorry for that." Stiles was shocked and his head was spinning._

_"__Why was mom bound to the hale pack? I mean she never talked about them and… when was she even there?" Keith smiled sadly._

_"__She wanted to keep you away so you wouldn't bind yourself at a young age without knowing the consequences. At the same time she was scared of the dangers that came from getting involved with werewolves, especially the threat of the Argents." Stiles stumbled but Keith kept him from falling._

_"__I… I didn't know… I…" Tears ran down his face and His uncle led him into one of the now empty classrooms, hugging the teenager. As if this had been all he had needed, his control developed from zero to perfect._

* * *

_It was night and Stiles sat on a moonlit lawn with a boy at his side that was crying._

_"__I can't control it. They all get angry when I read them but I don't even want to. It just… like watching TV but you didn't turn it on and you can't look away." Stiles hugged him and placed his chin on the boy's head. Ever since they met for the first time about two weeks ago, he had gotten attached to him. Daniel was struggling just like himself and it gave them something to bind about._

_"__You know, I burn people on occasions, I think were on the same 'life-sucks'-train. Let's promise that we'll always keep fighting and don't listen to the bad things they have to say about us because they envy us for what we are. We're only going to listen to each other about that, ok? I know that's what family is for, but since we're here alone, both of us…" Daniel beamed at him._

_"__I can be your family and you can be mine." Stiles had to blink away the rising tears and hugged the child again._

_"__I'd like that. You know, back in my hometown I had a big family like this."_

_"__Really?" Big hazel eyes looked at him in awe._

_"__Really. Somehow that all started when my mum and I played racing car and we crashed into another stroller. When mom apologized and said we were playing racing car that boy in the other stroller got really big eyes, looked up to his mum but she just shook her head and I said he could have a ride with us and yeah. In the end we met every day and on this one day in kindergarten years later when we both had cut ourselves on paper at the same time we vowed with blood to be brothers for a lifetime. We did everything together also on the day the whole wolf-terror started. We were looking for half a body in the woods…" He told Daniel everything. Well nearly everything. He left a few things out, covered some things up, but in the end Daniel held out a finger, a small flame lit on it._

_"__Promise to be my big brother?" Stiles grinned and lit his pinky, too, and so they swore their brotherhood on the holiest thing a hound had, their flames._

* * *

_A few days later Keith said he had never seen anybody master his control that easily and to that extend. He passed all tests with nearly no afford and the council was pleased with him. A faery called Morrel stepped forward and smiled wide._

_"__I think it's time for you to meet someone. Daniel?" The door was opened and a somewhat nervous Daniel stepped inside, his eyes fixed on the floor as he came towards them._

_"__Didn't I tell you that's exactly why they all bully you?" The small head shot up, the councils was shocked and Keith just laughed._

_"__I… but they are grownups!" Stiles just shook his head._

_"__And what are you?" Daniel rolled his eyes, walked over to him and hugged him tight, mumbling something in his shirt._

_"__Sorry bro, I didn't catch that." Daniel looked up to him and smiled a bit._

_"__I changed for the first time!" Stiles grinned like the sun and was about to say something when Morrel cleared her throat and her brow twitched._

_"__And how do you know each other?" The hounds flinched and Daniel hid behind the older one._

_"__Eh… it could be that we possibly both accidently met in the garden… at night… when we were supposed to be in our rooms… from where we sneaked out… for about three weeks?" Ruben laughed even harder and patted his nephews shoulder._

_"__Come on, Morrel. They're still kids and they didn't mean to harm anybody which they didn't and even your guards didn't notice it." The faery sighted and Stiles could see her ears and cheeks turn a darker shade of green._

_"__We'll have to investigate those inacceptable failure. I leave those two to you, Ruben. If you will excuse me now…" She turned on her heal and the young hounds were somehow sorry for those poor faery-guards that would have to face the wrath of Morrel personally. The council left, too, after wishing them all the best and invited them to visit them to get an idea of the place they were staying at and the other species they didn't encounter until now. Keith led them to the cafeteria and they had lunch together. Most of the other students tried not to stare but yet all of them did. Suddenly a tray was put down next to him. Stiles looked up and looked at the young man that had to be his age that smiled down on him._

_"__Mind if I sit here? Those kids don't really know how to have a proper talk without 'Twilight', One Direction or who's better than the other. I'm Jack by the way." He extended his hand and Stiles took it with a little smile._

_"__Stiles. And I can assure you that we're not going to talk about any of this if not who fails worse than the other." Jack laughed and sat down._

_"__Great. If you don't mind my question: What are you?" Stiles laughed and the whole cafeteria fell silent._

_"__No, no I don't mind. I'm a hound. Protector actually." The sparkling eyes grew wide and he grinned._

_"__Wow. I never met any other protector than Keith and Jasmin. Wow… Eh, well, I'm a hound, too. Only a guide, but hey, we all have to do our part, right?" Stiles smiled and Daniel glanced around his back at the new guy._

_"__Right. I think I can speak for Daniel here, too. Welcome to the gang." Now it was Jack who brought every move around them to a stop with his laughter._

_"__Nice. Would you mind if I invite some friends over in the next days. They're all out today and you were my last hope for a normal and less puberty hormones pressed lunch. So thanks for saving me." Stiles shrugged. He liked that guy and with a little side glance towards Daniel who just looked at him with big eyes and a little smile while there was a faint orange glowing at him, he was sure he made the right choice._

* * *

_It was the next day and Stiles and Daniel were on the lawn when Jack came running towards them, two people behind him who were trying not to stumble and fall._

_"__Stiles, Daniel, hey!" The protector grinned and waved when the guide let go of the two people and dropped next to them._

_"__Hey. Your friends?" He asked while he nodded in the direction of the other two who were a bit unsure of what to do._

_"__Yep. This beautiful young lady is Uma, she's a half-blood faery. She's very nice but don't get on her wrong side or your life is forfeited. The guy next to her is Paul. He's a bitten werewolf, but whatever horror story you heard about them, he's an angel." Stiles grinned even wider._

_"__I was kind of part of a pack of mostly bitten wolves back home so I think I can cope with it. And really, faery? That's so cool. Is it the half-blood part that makes you look so normal?" The girl nodded shy. Stiles got curious and waved them over. They smiled wide and sat down in the grass, shaking hands and trying the sandwiches Stiles and Daniel had spent the morning in the kitchen to make._

_"__These are really good." Stiles choked on the bite in his mouth when he had to laugh. Jack patted his back to help him a bit and Stiles gave him a thankful smile that the older one just waved away._

_"__Thanks. It's really pretty easy to get you wolves with food, isn't it?" Paul's face had to burn right now if his face color was anything to go by._

_"__Nothing to be shy about. I had six of those to feed at home. They really brought up a fight for it every time." He shrugged and Paul just nodded. Uma couldn't hold back her laughter any longer and they ended up telling stories about their lifes before the Academy._

* * *

_Cold air brushed over his aching body, the weight of someone else on his shoulders. Panting he leaned against a tree and listened to the noises around them but his blood was rushing too loud to hear anything. His gaze ran up and down the half unconscious woman at his side, deep wounds covering her and she was losing a lot of blood in a very short time. Stiles cursed and grabbed her tighter before he pushed himself further, ignoring the pain shooting up his leg, averting to think about any worst-case possibilities by calling Ruben's mantra into his mind. 'I stand strong, I fight, I will live'. The warm, sticky feeling his shirt made on his skin with every move tried the opposite: reminding him that he was shot, too, not to think of the bite marks on his shoulder and his calf, the several broken ribs or… he hit himself mentally. With a deep sight he mobilized his last strength reserves and pulled them out of the woods, or so he thought, just to realize that it was just another clearing. He could hear the others come closer even over the steady, loud and yet rapid beating of his heart in his ears. Hell, he was running for hours and he didn't heal as fast as wolves could. Exhausted he tripped over his own feet and hit the ground, pulling Jasmin to his chest so she would land somehow softer. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs and his eyes filled with tears._

_"__Well look who's finally given in. Noticed the inevitable situation you're in?" Stiles bit his bottom lip and just glared._

_"__No opposition this time, kid?" A growl escaped him and the man that was hovering over them like a ghost, his face hidden by the shadow he created himself._

_"__More like several wounded and still not giving her or the information to you", he hissed and the man laughed._

_"__So stubborn, just like your mother. I was just lucky that that Argent girl did the job before me. Now, Stiles, why don't you tell me just where you're hiding the grimoire? I might let you live and let's be honest: what use is that book to you?" Stiles felt the stone in his stomach grow. This was it, he was going to die here, not able to defend Jasmin, not able to save her or protect Daniel as he was assigned to do just this morning. He closed his eyes and took a very deep breath, before he opened them again and stared at the man with no fear, but blank rage that was nagging on him, his mind screaming to stay alive._

_"__I will not allow you to open the gates of hell, not ever!" The man laughed and stood straighter, the moon lighting a face that had become so familiar over the last few months. Helios had taught him how to fight after Ruben had to go on an assignment and had become something like a big brother._

_"__And what will you do to prevent me from doing so?" Stiles gritted his teeth, feeling how Jasmin tried to move herself a bit but she was so weak already, tears falling from her face… Something snapped in him and he could feel his eyes glowing. Helios was surprised and took a step back. He should be too exhausted to even flash his eyes but he felt a sudden power boost. He lay his aunt down and got to his knees, his bones already rearranging and Helios looked at him with sheer horror._

_"__No… that's not possible!" Flames emerged his skin, burned away all his cloth as he shifted full for the first time in years. He growled and his teacher backed off farther, the man helping him, too. All of them ran when he jumped forward, snapping his teeth after Helios, only missing him by an inch. The man shifted, too, and Stiles crashed into the big brown bear, that pulled back a paw and hit his side. Burning pain shot through his whole body and made him sway. Against all instincts Stiles jumped at the bear again and buried his fangs in Helios' nose only to get hit by another paw strike. He flew a few yards before he hit the ground again, while the shifter made his way over to Jasmin. Stiles could only watch in utter shock when the monstrous muzzle wrapped around Jasmin's head. He screamed but it was already too late._

Derek snapped out of the memories of the guardian, who was shaking with his whole body, Jack wrapped around him, trying to calm him down. Tears ran down Stiles' face that was buried in Jack's shoulder. Daniel was panting, looking at the pack with a knowing look. Derek could only wonder how often the teenager had already seen this, or if he had seen worse so he could stay so emotional uncompromised. John was crying, Scott was shivering and the rest was completely speechless, shaken by the emotional pain that had collected in not even three months after he had left Beacon Hills. Derek shielded his eyes from the others because he felt the tears collecting and left the living room, catching a glass of water from the kitchen and grabbing a few bottles for the rest that was still sitting still in the other room. As he returned he thought of what he knew until now. They had been on a run for the better part of four years. What else had happened in the time? And did he even want to know about it? A crying Stiles made his lungs stutter in their work. Never had he seen the younger cry no matter what horrible things had happened in their town and now he was, leaning against a man he didn't know, only through two little snap shots of Stiles' memories, his new pack. That though hurt more than he would ever admit.


End file.
